Unexpected
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Juvia was perfectly fine with her 'friends with benefits' status with Gray. But little did she know of the unexpected surprise he has in store for her. GRUVIA SMUT/FLUFF (One-shot)


**Unexpected**

 _Warning: This fiction contains smut. Characters may be OOC._

 ** _Summary: Juvia was perfectly fine with her 'friends with benefits' status with Gray. But little did she know of the unexpected surprise he has in store for her._**

The Fairy Tail guild goes beyond its reputation of having the rowdiest guild members that only leaves destruction everywhere they went. It's also notorious for throwing the craziest parties. The day it's been announced that Master Makarov was retiring and a new guild master was selected, in the name of Laxus Dreyar, all the other magical guilds in Fiore have been looking forward for the invite.

But for Lyon Vastia, it was the opportunity to see his beautiful Juvia again, and perhaps to annoy Gray.

He already accepted the fact that she will only have eyes for Gray, but he still harbor a crush on her. And of course, every chance he get to irate his little brother, he'll take it. It was, in a way, his payback for losing to him.

The moment he stepped into the guild hall, his eyes quickly strained for the beautiful bluennete.

A lot of people came to the party. All their friends from the allied guilds like Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth, the wild boys of Quatro Cerberus and the ladies of Mermaid Heel. And of course, Lyon's very own Lamia Scale.

But amidst the noise and the chaos, Lyon easily spotted Juvia by herself, sitting on one of the stools by the bar. She was nursing a drink on one hand.

She was wearing the most beautiful white cocktail dress he has ever seen. It hugged her in all the right places and he thought he has never seen a girl as beautiful as Juvia in his life.

"Juvia!" Lyon called to her, trudging his way through the crowd.

"Lyon!" Juvia called back and gave Lyon a hug and a peck on the cheek as soon as he reached her. She, too, was excited to see him.

"I'm so glad you came! It's been so long since we seen each other, how are you?" She asked him excitedly.

"Never been better, now that I see you again." He winked and flashed her a charming smile.

Juvia playfully smacked his right arm. By now, she was used to all his harmless flirting every time they meet.

"Some things never changed." She rolled her eyes to feign annoyance but also managed to giggle a little.

"Anyway, where's Gray?" Lyon asked, changing the subject.

Juvia tried to look around but he couldn't find the said man. "I'm sure he's out here somewhere."

"In that case, care for a dance?"

"Sure!"

Lyon took Juvia by the hand and escorted her to the dance floor. They danced and talked and laughed for a great deal of time.

Juvia was having a blast hanging out with Lyon. He's a dear friend, not to mention one heck of a dancer. He never failed to give her a good time whenever they're together.

"Excuse me."

Suddenly, a firm kiss was sealed on Juvia's lips and two strong arms snaked around her hips that snatched her away from Lyon. She could only recognized those lips as Gray's.

Lyon blinked twice. "What just happened?"

Gray was pushing Juvia away from the crowd while still kissing her. All eyes on them.

Everyone in Fairy Tail knew of the not so subtle _sexual_ relationship between the two. Friends with benefits, as they called it.

Juvia seemed perfectly fine with it. But some of their friends were not, especially Erza. She even threatened Gray that she will cut off his dick if he won't stop playing around with the bluennete.

Gray just doesn't give a fuck. And so was Juvia. And so, they continued with this whole _set-up_ , not caring of what the world would say.

He continued kissing her until Juvia realized that he led them outside, and that's when he stopped. He took her hand and pulled her away from the Guild, leaving a confused Juvia stumbling through her steps.

"Gray, where are we going?"

"Away from here."

"But why? The party's not over yet."

He didn't answer, so Juvia pulled her hand away from Gray's grasp and stopped.

"Are you jealous of Lyon again?" Juvia asked then sighed. " How many times do I have to tell you..."

"I don't give a fuck about Lyon!" Gray cut her off. He tried to calm himself down by breathing in and out. He took her hand again and this time, he spoke calmly. "I'm not jealous, okay? I just wanna be with you... alone."

Juvia could see the darkness in his eyes and she already knew what he was implying. His velvet voice sent a shiver down her spine and straight to her core, making it damp with excitement.

Her eyes softened. She just nodded and followed him aimlessly.

As they were walking, Juvia realized that Gray already lost his shirt. Seeing his naked back only heightened her excitement and a tinge of pink grazed her cheeks as she imagined all the pleasurable things Gray will surely put her through that night.

No matter what other people say about the kind of relationship she have with him, being it not normal or even unhealthy, she doesn't give a damn.

They would say it was unfair to her because Gray wouldn't admit his feelings and was just stringing her along and using her. But what they didn't understand was that Juvia was enjoying it too.

Their sex was always amazing, mind blowing, even. Gray always made sure that she enjoyed it as much as he does. And for some reason, she always feel _loved_ whenever they do it. No one has ever made her feel that way.

They reached his apartment, and as soon as they entered the door, Gray pulled her flushed against him and gave her a searing kiss. He lifted her by grabbing onto her ass and brought her to his room. All the while, kissing and licking her neck.

He didn't waste time and shredded her off her clothes and underwear and before Juvia knew it, both of them were completely naked on his bed and he was on top of her.

He ravaged her mouth then her jaw and nibbled on her earlobe while his hand rubbed on her wet core vigorously. She could feel Gray's hunger for her. She tasted it the moment he kissed her in the party and she couldn't deny that she was equally hungry for him.

They were both insatiable, and that probably what made this whole set-up perfect for them.

Gray inserted a finger inside her and Juvia let out a long moan. He inserted another one and started thrusting them in and out of her. She moaned a little louder when he curled his fingers inside and squeezed repeatedly on the soft spot that brought delicious sensation to her entire body, making her toes curled on the bed.

"You like that?" Gray asked in a husky voice as he sped up his squeezing inside her.

"Yes..." She moaned, her eyes closed shot. "Don't stop... ahhh."

Juvia grasped on his arms and he smirked. He just knew how to touch her.

He then reached her clit with his thumb and started rubbing it.

"Shit..." She cursed on a low voice. Juvia was about to lose it. Gray could feel her walls tightening around his fingers

"Calm down, Juvia. Where not even in the good part, yet."

"Shut up..." She said, out of breath.

He just loved it when he teased her. Juvia was anything but polite during sex. And Gray found it sexy as hell.

It wasn't long before Juvia felt a hot build up in her stomach that sent her to an enormous amount of pleasure. Her back arched towards him, her nails digging to his arms. She was panting so hard the moment Gray took his fingers off and licked them clean. Juvia blushed at the sight. It was so erotic.

"You always taste so good." He said, then kissed her on the mouth, tongue and all. She could taste a little bit of herself.

It wasn't the first time of course. Every time Gray would eat her out, he would always kiss her to give her a taste of herself. But it was such an erotic moment that she couldn't help but get aroused again just right after she came down from her high.

And true to his words, it wasn't even the good part yet. Gray's mouth traveled to Juvia's jaw then down to her neck. He then grabbed her left breast and squeezed it then he put his mouth to one of her mounds and started sucking on the nipple. He gave it a little bite that put Juvia to the edge.

"Ahhh..." She let out a small scream. It was a little painful but also gave her a tingling feeling down there.

Gray finally positioned himself to her center and started rubbing the tip of his hard cock to her wet folds.

"Stop teasing..."

"A little excited, are we?"

"Just shut up and put it in."

Gray chuckled at Juvia's eagerness. He really loved this side of her.

"Yes Ma'am."

Gray's cock was throbbing inside her. He started thrusting in and out and Juvia could feel him fill her out and stretching her insides. The friction it made felt so good that when his pace became faster, she knew she was close. Ans so was he.

And that snapped her to a realization.

"Are you wearing a condom?" Juvia suddenly asked as Gray pound away at her.

"No." He answered simply, his thrusts not even faltering.

Panic started to kick in. In the heat of the moment, she didn't even realize that Gray didn't wear a condom. It was so out of character for them. They would always make sure to stay safe, especially _her_. As much as it pained her, she knew where she stands with Gray. She's NOT his girlfriend. And she's still not sure of his feelings for her. Her getting pregnant would only make a serious implication to whatever they have, and she couldn't have that.

"Stop! You can't come inside me..." She tried pushing him off her.

"Hey calm down, Juvia, it's fine." He coaxed her. Gray grabbed Juvia's wrists and pinned her on the bed. "Just relax, will ya?" He still wouldn't stop fucking her.

"No! I can't get pregnant... just stop, please." She begged but Gray kept going.

"So what if you get pregnant? I'll marry you." Gray said in the most nonchalant voice.

"What?" Juvia's eyes grew bigger. But she shook her head no, her body writhing beneath him. "I don't want you to marry me just because you got me pregnant!"

Gray stopped his thrusting and held Juvia against the bed tighter to steady her. "I'll marry you because I love you, okay?"

His statement steadied her completely. If possible, her eyes grew even bigger. "You what?"

"I love you." He said again, a small smile grazing his lips. "And pregnant or not, I'm gonna marry you." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "This is me proposing."

His smile grew wider and Juvia felt a cold sensation on her left hand. She took it from Gray's grasp and gasped when she saw a crystal like, cold object, around her ring finger.

"Ice?" she asked.

"Engagement ring." He clarified. "It won't melt, I promise."

Juvia could feel herself in the brink of tears. She still couldn't believe it.

"I'm confused. I thought we're just friends."

Gray grasped her cheeks with both hands. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I'm such an idiot for not making my feelings known until now." He looked away, feeling embarrassed for making her wait for so long.

Gray looked at her again, this time, his eyes no longer hiding his emotions. "But I could swear to you, I knew I loved you even before. I need you by my side and I want to stay with you forever. So please..." He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Will you marry me, Juvia Lockser?"

Juvia wrapped her arms around him, countless tears now escaped her eyes. "Yes! I'll marry you, Gray Fullbuster!" She looked at him then said, "I love you, too."

They kissed again, more passionately than ever. That's when Gray realized that he's still buried inside Juvia.

"If you're not ready to have a baby yet, I understand. I'll just get a condom..."

"No." Juvia shook her head. "It's fine. You know I always wanted to have your babies."

Gray smirked at that. His eyes burning with desire. "Anything for you, doll."

"Ah..." Juvia let out a startled gasped as Gray suddenly thrust into her a little too hard. The heat started rising again and they were both succumbed with pleasure, the way they always have when they make love.

Three months later, the Fairy Tail guild threw another party. This time, to celebrate the marriage of wizards Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser.

Of course, all their friends from other guilds came to celebrate with the happy couple.

"Last time I was here, I didn't even know you two were dating. I thought you were just fucking around." Lyon said. He was surprised, to say the least, when he received the invitation for the wedding and as one of Gray's groomsmen.

"I wasn't." Gray retorted. "I've been planning to propose to Juvia for a long time. I was just waiting for the _perfect_ moment."

"So how did you proposed to her anyway?" Lyon asked casually.

Juvia felt her face grew warmer when she heard his question as she remembered the night Gray proposed to her.

Gray was about to answer Lyon when Juvia grabbed his arms and quickly dragged him away.

"Excuse me, Gray my darling. I think it's time to slice the cake."

Lyon was, again, left dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" He blinked twice.

 **The End**

 _This was written in the same context as my other fic, Unconventional._

 _I was thinking of creating a part two for that story with Gray proposing to Juvia in the most unconventional way, but this story just doesn't seem to fit so I decided to make this independent from the other._

 _So.. that's it. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
